Host Club Party!
by BlueMoonMasquerade
Summary: Haley finally gets to throw the Host Club themed party of her dreams! But what happens when she's caught in the middle of the anime as the heroine herself? Read and Review please!
1. Episode 1

**Host Club Party**

_By BlueMoon_

**_So, this is the first time in a LONG time that I will say this. (Ahem) I do NOT own Host Club and it's characters. I DO OWN my characters (Haley, Mark, Jessica, Renee, Nicole, and Katie), and keep in mind that these characters are loosely based on real people, and the "realistic" events are based on real live events (so, um...pretty much JUST the first chapter..until it gets freaky)._**

**_This story will be a bit different from my others here so far, though it isn't the first time I've played with this concept. I hope you all read with an open mind and enjoy! :)_**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

She held him, her refusal to let go apparent. She loved him dearly and didn't want to bear with his absence for such a long time. _"This always happens,"_ she thought to herself, running a hand through his golden hair, _"he always leaves for weeks on end. Always."_

Summer had come around once again, and though the two had been dating for a few years, she couldn't stand being without him for too long. It hurt her to say goodbye. He leaned back a bit to look into her eyes. His eyes were so blue, and his smile so beautiful. He tugged on her long brown hair.

"I'll miss you so much," he said, his eyes saddening, "I don't even know when I'll be back."

"I'll miss you, too. I'm sure it won't be all that long," she smiled, masking her true feelings, "We can always talk on the phone, and you'll be home in no time at all." She hugged him, hiding the tears that almost escaped her. _"Please don't leave,"_ she wished to herself, _"Please don't leave again."_

Before her thoughts carried her away once more, he kissed her, his hand stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes and took everything in.

It would be a while before Haley could kiss him that way again.

* * *

"Do you guys need help with all your crap?" she offered, walking out to meet the two girls as they climbed out of Renee's truck. It was a bright sunny day so far, and Haley was quite excited for the Host Club Party her parents finally let her have.

"Nah, we're fine," said Renee as she tossed her bag over her shoulder, "how safe is your neighborhood?"

Haley's eyes widened, "Why?"

Her friend laughed, "Can I just leave my keys in the truck?"

"Oh," Haley said, "Um, if you really want to…though I would personally bring them in."

Renee shrugged and tossed them onto the seat anyway. Jessica finally was able to drag her bag to the other side of the truck and hug Haley, "I'm so excited! I've been waiting for EVER to come to this party."

Haley led the other girls inside, "Me too. Mom and I raided Wal-mart yesterday and got a BUNCH of Host Club-ish stuff."

Before she could shut her door, another truck pulled up with two more girls inside.

"Haleeeyyyyy!" squealed Nicole as she dragged her things behind her, "We're having the Host Club Party!"

"Squee!" cried Katie as she followed close behind. Haley laughed and brought them inside. After showing the girls where to put their things, she brought over a black top hat. All of them looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay you guys!" Haley smiled, "Draw a nametag!"

"What!? We have to wear nametags?" asked Renee, taken aback at first. Everyone glanced down at Haley's chest to see a blue nametag.

**Hello! My name is…**

**Tamaki**

**I will be your host.**

All of them reached into the hat, skeptical.

"Hey Haley, why do YOU get to be Tamaki?" asked Nicole, pulling out a name.

"Because it's my party!" replied Haley, sticking her nose in the air and grinning, "And Tamaki's my favorite."

Renee chuckled, "Yeah, and Kyoya's _my_ favorite!" she held up her nametag for the others to see.

"What!?" exclaimed Jessica, staring at her nametag, "I'm Hikaru AND Kaoru?"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, but there weren't enough people," said Haley, "So you are jointly the twins."

Jessica muttered something about having to have incest with herself and stuck her nametag to her shirt.

"Oh my gosh you guys, I'm Hunny," Katie grinned and put her tag on, "For the win!"

"Yay! I'm Mori!" squealed Nicole slapping her nametag on.

"That means we're cousins!" cried Katie, holding on to Nicole's arm.

"That's all fine and good, but I am NOT carrying you on my shoulders."

They laughed more, and after a dinner of teriyaki shrimp, rice, and sloppy Joes (Eh?), they flocked to the living room where Haley set up the DVD player.

"Hey Haley," Renee reclined her chair, "How's Mark doing?"

The DVD slid into the machine, and the screen adjusted to the change.

"Where was he again? Wasn't he with his dad somewhere?" asked Katie as she pulled up a chair from the dining room.

"He's doing alright," said Haley, a bit dully, "He's in Virginia with his dad and stepmom."

Jessica could hear it in her voice; Haley really missed Mark. Hoping to sway the subject, she found the DVD remote and gave it to her, "So . . . are we going to try to watch them all?"

Haley turned and nodded as the selection screen popped on, "Is everyone ready for an all-nighter?"

Everyone grinned, so she took as an incentive to start. She took the remote, aimed, and pressed "Play all". It would definitely be a long night.

* * *

They were already thirteen episodes into the show, and the clock struck at midnight. The girls laughed as a whole when Haruhi would do something silly or when she would slip on a banana peel. At this point, no one quite understood the meaning of the banana, so they just laughed and went with it.

They finally reached a crucial point in the episode where Haruhi, lost in her own dream, finds her mother. The girls leaned forward at the television, when suddenly, the house rumbled and the lights in the other room flashed on and off. The girls found themselves, instead of getting closer to the TV, getting closer to each other. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, the loudest Haley had ever heard. She quickly stood at the flash of more lightning.

"I-I'd better turn this off before—"

Thunder boomed again, and as she pressed the eject button, a spark of electricity traveled up her arm and all she could see was white.

"_Haley!"_

* * *

**_Ooooh! The suspense! :D READ and REVIEW!_**


	2. Episode 2

**Host Club Party**

_By BlueMoon_

**_YAY! Chapter two! For the record, everything happens after Haruhi in Wonderland (Episode 13) for those who fail at seeing the episodes. Read and Review! _**

* * *

"_Mmph . . .that hurt . . ."_

A tear ran down her cheek. She suddenly felt out of place.

"_Where am I?"_

"Haruhi?"

"_Oh! Host Club's still on! And no one bothered to wake me."_

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up. Something was definitely not right. Haley looked left and right, then straight ahead. Tamaki stared at her and smiled.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you doze off before."

Was this really him? Was Tamaki really in front of her? She looked around. She was sitting at a table in Music Room 3, and the entirety of the club was staring at her, all dressed in costume from Alice in Wonderland.

"Hurry up and get ready," said Kyoya, "we have guests coming any minute now."

Haley stood, shocked, "M-me!? But I'm not a, and you are…"

She couldn't find her voice in all that she said, though she knew she wasn't dreaming. She looked down at herself and realized that she was wearing the boy's uniform from Ouran High School. The others dispersed throughout the room as customers arrived. All except for Tamaki.

"Haruhi . . . is something wrong?" he asked, getting closer, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"B-But, I'm not Haruhi!" she cried, causing a few heads to turn. Lucky for the both of them, the attention lasted about a second. She was suddenly quite nervous. Her favorite host standing right in front of her, and she happened to be his favorite "host" as well. She felt trapped.

"I have to go," she said as she past him, running from the music room.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, about to follow when Kyoya stopped him.

"Tamaki, you gave guests scheduled," he said with a hint of annoyance, "I'll send Mori-senpai to get her."

Tamaki nodded as Kyoya motioned to Mori, who immediately ran after her.

* * *

"This isn't good," Haley sobbed into her knees, her body scrunched tightly together, "I'm not supposed to be here."

She was sitting within the bookcases of one of the school libraries, lost and scared. She thought she would have loved meeting the characters from her favorite anime, but she knew this wasn't right. Not like this. She was the wrong person, trapped within the plot of the story, and she didn't know how to get home.

"Haruhi," he said, looking around the bookcase at her, taking off his helmet. She looked up in alarm.

"M-Mori! N-No, I'm not, I mean, ah!" he approached her and kneeled besides her, laying a hand on her shoulder. She flinched a bit by the touch, "I just don't know what to do. I don't want to lie to you, to any of you."

She felt his gaze, and stared into his eyes. He was looking deep into her, she could feel it.

Mori, though it didn't show on his face, suddenly realized that Haruhi wasn't exactly herself. He examined her eyes and found that rather than being brown, like they usually were, they were strikingly green and copper in the sunlight that poured in from the back window.

"What's your name?" he asked, surprising her. His question calmed her and made her feel confident.

"My name is . . . Haley. A-and I know it sounds crazy, b-but I'm not supposed to be here! I'm really not Haruhi! I don't know what happened but I was at home with my friends and all of a sudden I'm not me! This isn't my body at all, and I don't know how . . ."

She stared at him in awe. Why was she so comfortable talking to him? Though she knew as much as there was to be known about his character, somehow it wasn't what made her feel safe talking to him.

"Mori . . . I know I sound crazy, but I'm not Haruhi Fujioka. I may know who you are, b-but, I promise that I'm not here to cause trouble or to hurt anyone," she watched him stand, "Do you believe me?"

It felt like an eternity had gone by during their silent staring contest. Finally, Mori nodded.

"Yes."

Haley was finally able to smile a little, her relief apparent in her face, or rather, Haruhi's face, "Thank you."

Mori helped her up and she wiped her eyes. Before they were able to leave, Haley stopped him.

"Mori, could you not tell the others? I don't want to worry them, and I'd rather tell them myself."

He nodded and led her away from the library.

* * *

"_Mom . . ."_

Why did she feel so beaten? Her entire body felt like it had just been put on fire. Her finger especially felt burnt, though she couldn't place why.

"Haley!?"

"Haley, oh my God!"

"What happened?"

"Haley! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes to see four girls staring down at her, all worried. She looked around the dark room and realized that she didn't recognize the place at all.

"Where am I?" she asked them, "And who are you?"

Nicole sighed, "Oh my God Haley, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Nicole!" cried Katie, "She just asked us _who _we _are_!"

Haruhi rubbed her forehead, "Um, why do you keep calling me Haley? My name is Haruhi."

Jessica and Renee helped her up and half carried her into the bathroom.

"Dammit, Jessica! She's got amnesia!" Renee said plopping down onto the toilet next to them.

"Haley, you'll be alright. Let's just clean that burn on your hand," said Jessica as she turned on the light.

"I don't see what you guys are talking about," said Haruhi trying to yank her arm away, "I don't have amnesia! And I'm not this Haley person, I'm Haruhi Fujio . . ."

Stunned, she stared at her reflection in the mirror, or rather, _Haley's_ reflection. Her mouth gaped open at the sight.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" she screamed leaning into the mirror. Renee jumped and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! You're gonna freaking wake your parents up!"

Haruhi broke free and backed into the wall, still staring at herself. Her hair was a lot longer than it should be, and her skin was a few shades darker than her usual complexion. Looking down, she realized that while she remained about the same height, her hips were wider and her breasts were about two or three times bigger than they usually were (while in reality, they were quite average).

Jessica turned Haruhi to face her, "Haley, calm down, I'm sure you'll be just fine after we—"

She looked into her eyes, which were a darker chocolate color than they should be.

"Your eyes," she said, "They're brown."

"Ah," Renee looked as well, "Hey, Jessica, guess what. They're always brown."

"No," she stared deeper, "Haley's eyes are hazel . . ."

"You guys!" Katie cried from the living room, "You might want to see this . . ."

Jessica and Renee stared at Haruhi, and then led her back to the living room where Katie and Nicole were pointing shaking fingers at the television.

"L-Look at the TV," said Nicole, "H-Host Club's back on."

Everyone stared and Haruhi gasped at the sight of her, her own body, moving and reacting in ways that she shouldn't be.

"Why am I crying?" Haruhi asked the others, who merely shrugged and continued to watch. Jessica managed to get closer and pay attention to the actions on the TV.

"I think . . . we found Haley."

Haruhi gasped at the thought, and they watched the screen in amazement.

"_What's your name?"_

"_My name is . . . Haley."_

* * *

**What do you guys think? I've been having quite a lot of fun writing this so far (then again, I've been having fun with ALL of my stories). READ AND REVIEW! :D**


End file.
